La Felicidad Encontrada
by Kim Juvia
Summary: RoyAi - Después del Día Prometido, una serie de sucesos acontecen en la vida de éstos dos militares, hasta encontrar su propia felicidad n.n ADVERTENCIA: Incluye lemon ' FINALIZADO
1. After Day Promised

Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, ésta magnífica creación es de Hiromu Arakawa & sin más damos paso a esta historia n.n

 **LA FELICIDAD ENCONTRADA**

 **CAP I: After day Promised**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el cuartel de Ciudad del Este, y el general Mustang, sí general (pues después de los sucesos ocurridos luego del día prometido, Roy recuperó la visión gracias a Marcoh, y también recuperó a sus subordinados; y ascendió a general, trasladándose a Ciudad del Este, junto a todos sus subordinados; pues ahora el nuevo FÜhrer era Grummam).

Mustang veía que su trabajo no acababa; cada vez seguían apareciendo cúmulos de papeles sobre su escritorio…. Llegó la hora de salida y todos sus subordinados se retiraban, bueno todos excepto uno: la teniente Hawkeye.

Hawkeye se compadeció de su coronel y decidió acompañarlo a terminar su trabajo; después de todo éste tipo de situaciones ya era costumbre.

\- _"_ _¿Se quedará hoy también teniente?_ ". Habló Mustang

\- _"_ _Señor es mi deber acompañarlo_ ", dijo Hawkeye y se paró a preparar café, pues sería una de esas noches largas.

Roy sonrió para sí y continuaron su trabajo. Dieron las dos de la madrugada y acabaron con los cúmulos de papel que se encontraban en la mesa. Ellos se prepararon para salir, era probable que casi nadie esté por el cuartel; al salir Roy se ofreció acompañar a Riza hasta su departamento. Riza dijo que podía cuidarse sola y que no era necesario, pero ante la insistencia de su superior, aceptó.

El camino hacia el departamento fue silencioso, ya que Riza estaba muy cansada como para tener una conversación en esos momentos; estando ya en la puerta del departamento Roy se despidió:

\- " _Bueno teniente, que tenga buenas noches o debo decir buenas madrugadas_ ", dijo sonriendo.

\- " _Señor gracias por acompañarme, no se olvide llegar temprano, aún hay trabajo por hacer_ ", dijo una firme Riza.

Roy solo atinó a sonreír, dio media vuelta y se retiró, estaba cansado y tenía flojera tener que ir a trabajar, pensaba inventar una excusa que estaba resfriado por ejemplo, pero era probable que Riza descubriera la verdad y le apuntara con una de sus armas, después de todo tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse.


	2. The Danger Comes

Chicos acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten n.n

Cap II: The Danger Comes

Por la mañana en el cuartel todos llegaron puntuales, excepto Mustang; eso ya era costumbre, aun asi empezaron el trabajo. Al llegar Roy a la oficina se encontró con un montón de papeles sobre su escritorio.

\- _"Creo que merezco unas vacaciones, esto me hará envejecer y no podré encontrar una chica linda", dijo en su tono arrogante y sonriendo "¿Qué opina teniente?"_

\- _Señor opino que debe terminar pronto estos informes si desea tener vacaciones_ , dijo sin ni una expresión en su rostro.

De pronto apareció Breda diciendo a Mustang que le llego una misión de Central. La misión consistía en ir a la frontera del Este, pues se habían reportado unos casos extraños de desaparición de personas, él tendría que averiguar qué era lo que sucedía; para no levantar sospechas y alarmar a la población tendría que ir él y alguien más.

No dudó en comunicarle a la teniente, después de todo ella era su fiel guardaespaldas, así que debía ir con ella. Tenían previsto partir dentro de dos días, tenían que dejar en orden algunos informes pendientes, así que tenían ese día para terminar los pendientes y el otro para prepararse para el viaje.

El día antes del viaje hubo una explosión, todo parecía indicar que l lugar de los hechos era en el departamento de Riza. Al enterarse de la noticia Roy llamó sin éxito a la casa de ésta; de pronto sintió como si algo le estuviera apretando el corazón, tuvo un flashback de todos los recuerdos con Riza, desde el día que se conocieron siendo aún adolescentes, cuando ella le mostró el torso de su espalda con el tatuaje para la alquimia de fuego, los días en el cuartel, ella llorando por él después de la batalla con Lujuria en el Laboratorio 5, el día prometido en que casi muere… Roy se desesperó y salió apresurado en dirección a casa de ella, en el camino escuchaba como la gente murmuraba que no había ni un sobreviviente a aquella extraña explosión; él sintió como una parte de él se desmoronaba; no podía permitirse que Riza se alejara de su vida, no que ahora después de los sucesos ocurridos había comprendido algo, algo que no se daba cuenta desde sus días de adolescente cuando era aprendiz del maestro Hawkeye. Casi llegando al lugar vio a lo lejos a Riza y Black Hayate que miraban a un punto fijo: la explosión fue a unos cuantos metros del departamento de Riza.

Roy estaba perdiendo el juicio, se sentía morir, si le pasaba algo a Riza, después de todo le costaba admitir lo que su corazón le gritaba con fuerza desde hace mucho tiempo. Sintió ganas de ir a abrazarla, pero se contuvo, ahora estaba más calmado al ver que ella estaba bien, la observó por un momento y se dio media vuelta para retirarse con una sonrisa para sí, una sonrisa de tranquilidad y por la decisión que había tomado.


	3. Despair

Siguiendo con la historia, acá les traigo la continuación, espero le disfruten ((:

Llegó el día en que tenían que partir, en el tren en que iban se sentaron uno frente al otro, se notaba que ambos disfrutaban su compañía. Al llegar al lugar se dieron con la sorpresa de que los habitantes de la aldea existente ahí estaban escondidos, al interrogarlos, los habitantes respondían que un sujeto extraño usaba poderes para acabar con la vida de las personas para demostrar que las fuerzas de Amestris no eran nada contra él.

Roy y Riza decidieron caminar hasta una casa abandonada bien a la frontera y lo que vieron en ella los dejó perplejos: se mostraba fotografías de los militares que participaron en la Guerra de Exterminio de Ishbal, y que en ellas sólo algunas de éstas fotografías tenían un aspa con tinta roja; en esas fotografías los que encabezaban la lista era Mustang, el alquimista de fuego y Kimblee, el alquimista carmesí; aunque ya que ahora Kimblee no existía el blanco de aquel asesino era Mustang, siguiendo con las fotografías se encontraba las de los francotiradores, en ellos se vio la de Hawkeye.

Tanto Roy como Riza empezaron a sudar frio, en eso apareció un sujeto que dijo:

\- Vaya, no pensé que las presas vendrían por su propia cuenta, pero qué más da, será muy reconfortable matar a dos de una vez.

\- "Quien eres tú", hablo Mustang

\- No mereces saberlo, ya que dentro de poco morirás.

\- Morir? Jaja deberías cuidar tus palabras.

\- Ustedes los militares me quitaron todo, mi pueblo, mi familia, mi tierra.

\- Pero es que acaso no ves que se está reconstruyendo Ishbal

\- Habrán lavado el cerebro a mis compatriotas, pero yo nunca compartiré alianzas con ustedes.

En ese momento el sujeto uso una especie de alquimia, en la que Roy vio como Riza era atravesada por unas flechas que aparecieron de improviso, cayendo al suelo en un charco de sangre, sin darle tiempo siquiera de contraatacar. Roy ya había vivido esta escena, se estaba nublando y comenzó a chasquear los dedos para atacar a aquel sujeto, la batalla fue tal que ambos maldecían lanzando sus poderes, Roy fue herido en su hombro por esas flechas misteriosas que lanzaba el sujeto, pero para proteger a Riza la envolvió con un círculo de fuego alrededor de ella; Roy quería terminar pronto pues quería ir a ayudar a Riza y en un descuido fue herido nuevamente; sacando fuerzas de donde dolo dios sabe , chasqueó los dedos con más fuerza y prendió fuego con más potencia alrededor del sujeto; ambos cayeron rendidos , el sujeto en busca de venganza casi incinerado y Roy sangrando.

\- Así haya personas que los han perdonado y aceptan la ayuda de restablecer mi pueblo, hay otros que nunca lo aceptaremos , recuerda eso alquimista de fuego; ahora al menos sabes que se siente perder a alguien querido por ti, la muchacha no durará mucho.

\- Cállate, sentenció Roy

En esos momentos el sujeto dejó de existir, y Roy caía al piso pero no tenía tiempo para descansar, tenía que atender a su compañera, la cargó como pudo y a tambaleantes salió del lugar, caminaba tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía y llegó a la aldea; comenzó a tocar las puertas de los aldeanos; le abrieron y al verlo en tal estado lo llevaron con el médico de la aldea; una vez ahí Roy se desmayó.

Hasta aquí el tercer cap, nos estamos leyendo n.n


	4. Confesión

Aquí les dejo es cuarto capítulo c:

 **CAP IV: Confession**

Cuando despertó, intentó pararse, se sobresaltó pero un dolor en la espalda lo sentó nuevamente, dio un vistazo a la cama de lado y se encontró a su teniente profundamente dormida; llegó el doctor y le dijo que no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo al moverse porque comprometía las heridas de su hombro, asimismo le informó acerca del estado de la rubia, obviamente su estado era mucho más delicado debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, Roy al menos agradeció que la rubia estuviera con vida después de todo lo sucedido.

Pasaron tres días y Roy se encontraba casi recuperado, pero permanecía en la habitación para cuidar de Riza, que aún no despertaba debido a la cantidad de medicamentos que le fueron administrados, Roy sabía que estaba con vida, pero temía que no reaccionara y no quería pensar lo peor, se dijo a si mismo que cuando se hayan recuperado él tendría que decirle unas cosas. Mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos sintió como una mano reposaba sobre la suya; era Riza que estaba despertando.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras?" le dijo con un rostro entre tranquilidad y felicidad.

\- "General yo…"

-"No hagas mucho esfuerzo, debes descansar"

-"General, usted también está herido…"

-"No te preocupes, ahora lo que importa eres tú"

-"¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí?

-"Llevabas dormida tres días" –

"General debemos volver, en el Cuartel estarán preocupados"

-"No lo creo, mandé un telegrama y expliqué la situación sin muchos detalles, primero es tu recuperación, ah y no te preocupes por Black Hayate, está siendo cuidado por Rebecca".

Roy sabía que no podían quedarse siempre en casa del doctor, no podía abusar de su hospitalidad, después de todo Roy explicó que ya no habrían más desapariciones extrañas de personas, pues habían acabado con el enemigo; la gente del pueblo le agradecían mucho por ello. Aunque la vida de Riza no corría peligro, su estado de salud no del todo favorable, necesitaba más reposo, pero aun así ya no era necesario permanecer en aquella casa, después de todo el doctor también tenía una familia que atender, Roy pensó en rentar una especie de pequeño departamento hasta que Riza esté completamente recuperada para regresar al cuartel; él notificaba a sus subordinados la situación y decía que regresaría cuando la teniente Hawkeye esté totalmente recuperada. Rentaron esa especie de departamento, no era muy grande, pero contaba con dos habitaciones, una pequeña cocina, una sala-comedor y un baño, se trasladaron ahí hasta que Riza esté totalmente recuperada de sus heridas. La gente de la aldea les había regalado algunas prendas de vestir, pues no se quedarían con el uniforme durante toda su estadía ahí. Roy se encargaba de atender a Riza, le cocinaba y demás. La rubia se sentía casi inútil de no poder hacer casi nada; conforme iban pasando los días ambos ayudaban en el quehacer de la casa, claro está Roy más que Riza; aunque las heridas de Riza habían sanado ella aún se sentía un poco débil y cansada.

-"Señor, creo que ya es hora de volver"

-"Aún te encuentras débil"

-"Eso no es de importancia, además el trabajo se debe haber acumulado"

-"Riza, olvídate del trabajo por un momento, piensa en tu salud", dijo Roy alzando algo la voz.

La rubia, se sorprendió que su superior la llamara por su nombre, pues no lo hacía desde aquella vez que le enseñó su tatuaje para que utilice la alquimia de fuego.

\- "Pero señor…"

\- "Roy, Riza, puedes llamarme Roy, no es necesario que me llames por mi cargo ahora".

\- "Pero señor, usted es mi superior, y me dio una misión de cuidar sus espaldas"

\- "Lo sé, y te estoy muy agradecido y te pido disculpas, ya que fue por mi culpa que saliste herida", dijo un apenado Roy.

-"…"

-"Nos conocemos de años Riza, sé tus debilidades y tú sabes la mías, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, llamémonos como solíamos hacer antes, no hay nadie ahora quien juzgue si no nos llamamos por nuestro cargo"

-"De acuerdo, Roy" dijo Riza en un suspiro.


	5. A few of happyness

Chicos gracias por los reviews & sin más los dejo con el capítulo n.n

Cap V: A few of happyness

Ambos charlaban amenamente durante la cena, Roy quería decirle algo a Riza, pero no encontraba la manera o mejor dicho, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Acabando la cena ambos se sentaron en el sofá, la distancia entre ellos era mínima, pero no representaba algún problema; en eso en un impulso Roy llama a la rubia por su nombre, sujeta su muñeca y la besa, ya que no podía expresarlo con palabras lo que decía, pensó que de esa manera podía decirle lo que sentía; pensó que también sería correspondido, pensó que Riza también sentía lo mismo por él, Pero ella no respondió el beso, solo atinó a mirarlo. Roy al ver que estaba siendo rechazado, se alejó y se retiró a su habitación diciendo:

 _\- "Disculpe teniente…buenas noches, que descanse"_

Riza estaba en shock, no podía articular palabra alguna, comenzó a sentir un remolino de emociones dentro de ella; una parte suya se sentía culpable, él era su superior, pero otra parte se alegraba de lo sucedido; ella estuvo por años enamorada de Roy, pero no se dejaba expresar sus emociones por el mismo trabajo, porque pensaba que Roy jamás se fijaría en ella, ya que siempre salía con cualquier muchacha bonita que se cruzara en su camino, y porque Roy si la protegía era por un encargo de su difunto padre, Riza nunca quiso hacerse ilusiones; pero con lo que acababa de pasar toda ella era un vórtice de emociones. Esa noche ni uno de los dos pudo dormir, Roy hablaba para si

 _-"Que estúpido eres Roy, en que cabeza pensabas que Riza podría corresponder tus sentimientos, ella sólo se preocupa por ti como tu subordinada, ella nunca se interesaría en ti, y menos con esa fama de mujeriego que tienes"_

Cuando amaneció, ambos tomaron desayuno como evitándose, nadie quiso hablar de lo sucedido.

 _-"Buenas días teniente"_

 _-"Pensé que quería llamarme por mi nombre"_ dijo una asombrada Riza.

 _-"No es usted la que quiso que nos llamemos por nuestros cargos, teniente"_ _-"Como guste, señor"_

 _-"¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _-"Mucho mejor, gracias"._

 _-"Bien, iré a sacar los pasajes de tren para volver, es hora de reportarnos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer acá, ya estás recuperada"._

 _-"Sí, tiene razón, tengo que ver a ver Black Hayate también"._

Transcurrió el día y Roy se apareció caída la noche con dos boletos de tren en la mano.

 _-"Mañana partiremos, a las diez de la mañana, teniente"_

 _-"Bien, señor"._

Roy se dirigió a su dormitorio y dejó a Riza en la sala, quería explicarle porque hizo lo que hizo el día anterior, aunque sabía que ella lo rechazaría, quería jugarse su última carta, aunque después de los acontecimientos sucedidos, él tenía la ligera esperanza que ella sentía lo mismo con él, aun así quería arriesgarlo todo, por lo que se dirigió a la sala nuevamente.

 _\- "Riza, deseo hablar contigo"_

 _\- "Lo escucho señor"_

 _\- "Riza, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, no sé la manera en que lo tomes, pero por favor créeme"_

 _\- "Señor, ¿sucedió algo?"_

 _\- "Sucede que…que estoy enamorado de ti Riza, no solo te cuido porque tu padre me lo pidió, lo hago porque siento que es mi deber protegerte, no me permito a perderte, eres lo que más quiero, créeme que las dos veces que vi desangrarte frente a mí, pensé que te perdería, … el día prometido, yo estaba dispuesto a hacer la transmutación humana para salvarte, luego entendí tu mirada de que me asesinarías si lo hiciera…y ambos confiamos en nosotros"_

 _\- "…"_

\- _"Te quedas callada, puedo entender que no sientes lo mismo por mí, aun así yo te protegeré y cuidaré siempre de ti, porque te amo Riza"_

 _\- "uhm y ¿cómo puede llegar a esa conclusión?"_

 _\- "Ayer, al no corresponder mi beso, lo entendí; aun así quería decirte lo que siento"_

 _\- "General idiota"_

 _\- "Riza, lo siento si te hice enfadar, prometo no volver a tocar este tema y seguiremos siendo superior y subordinado"_ , en ese momento se voltea para pararse y dirigirse a su habitación.

 _\- "Espere, Roy"_ habló Riza sujetándole su camisa. Y atrayéndolo hacia él, le dio un tímido beso.

 _\- "Te..teniente"_

\- _"Riza, recuerdas, quería que nos llamemos como antes; yo…yo también te amo Roy"_ Las palabras bastaban ahí, ambos entendían que eran correspondidos.

Hasta aquí el cap 5, nos estamos leyendo n.n


	6. Lust

Y aquí la continuación; el cap 06 . Habrá lemon /

Cap VI: Lust

La mano del general recorría suavemente su espalda, dándoles una especie de descargas eléctricas. La rubia quiso permanecer serena, pero no pudo más soltando un pequeño gemido, mala idea. Luego de escuchar el gemido, Roy bajó su mano hasta la cintura de la rubia, echándole al sofá; los gemidos de la rubia se hicieron más notorios cuando el pelinegro comenzó a recorrer su cuello con besos, seguidamente empezó a hacerlo con su lengua; definitivamente era algo que la rubia no se sorprendió mucho y pensó

\- _"_ _Maldito mujeriego, Roy Mustang sí que sabía complacer a una mujer"_

El pelinegro empezó a pasear sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, después una mano se encargó de acariciar suavemente uno de los senos de la rubia por encima de la ropa; Riza enrojecía y sentía enloquecer, pero un nuevo movimiento la hizo devolver a la realidad: Roy puso una de sus manos por debajo de su falda; acarició en un momento sus muslos blancos antes de jalarlos con fuerza para que ella enredara las piernas en su cintura.

Esa posición le facilitó para poder cargarla, ella llevó sus manos alrededor de su hombro para sostenerse; Roy se paró lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pues sentía que el sofá era muy incómodo para aquella ocasión, aproximándose a la cama, la deslizó suavemente y se colocó encima de ella.

\- "Eres mía", dijo Roy en un susurro antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

Al inicio fue un beso lleno de ternura, a lo que la rubia se dejó invadir; de pronto el trance se rompió cuando el pelinegro mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la chica.

-"aah", dijo la rubia en un gemido

Roy aprovechó que la teniente abriera su boca en el gemido y metió su propia lengua en la boca de la chica, y de esa manera comenzó a explorarla.

Riza no podía permitir que él se lleve toda la diversión, por lo que se atrevió a darle un pequeño mordisco.

El pelinegro se encendió aún más, se alejó un poco quedando a gatas arriba de ella; y comenzó a retirarle la blusa lentamente hasta que lo consiguió, la rubia llevaba un brasear con encaje negro, él desato la cremallera del brasear y lo sacó lentamente, quedando al descubierto la piel lozana de la rubia.

Riza toda ruborizada intentó cubrirse

 _-"No lo hagas, te ves preciosa"_ dijo Roy, él estuvo con muchas mujeres pero ni una de ellas le hacía sentir esa extraña sensación de amor y tranquilidad, después de todo el sólo tenía sexo, era la primera vez que hacía el amor y con la persona que más amaba.

Se lanzó justo encima de sus senos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, su piel era tan blanca que hacía que resalten sus pezones, se acercó a uno de ellos y lo lamió moviendo la lengua de un lado a otro, mientras con la otra mano tomaba el otro seno pellizcándole suavemente.

Riza gemía y en un movimiento desataba los botones de la camisa de Mustang, acariciando su firme torso, hasta deshacerse de la prenda; Roy desató el cierre de la falda y de un rápido movimiento la falda salió volando para dejar a la chica solo en braguitas. Dio suaves besos recorriendo sus piernas, la rubia sólo jadeaba sonrojada; acarició sus muslos llegando más arriba, sus manos llegaron hacia la altura de sus braguitas y comenzó a bajarlas, seguidamente vio como lanzaba lejos su ropa íntima.

Roy en un hábil movimiento se deshizo de su pantalón quedando solo en bóxer; los gemidos en la habitación se hicieron más profundo cuando la rubia sintió que con sus manos se dirigía hacia su intimidad empezando a salivar justo en ese lugar, Riza solo gemía y se retorcía en la cama, sintiendo como un líquido recorría sus muslos que el pelinegro relamió en un instante.

-"Roy…ya no aguanto más"

-"Ni yo…"

Se quitó el bóxer, y empezó a entrar en ella suavemente; ella apretó los dientes, enterró las uñas en la espalda de él y se aferró a su cuerpo; aunque no era la primera vez de ella, no estaba acostumbrada a una presencia ajena en ella. Roy trató de ser compresivo, le dio un beso apasionado y la respuesta de ella a corresponderle sensualmente, le hizo entender que ya estaba lista.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de tal forma que ocasionaba altos gemidos de la rubia, que a medida que el aumentaba la velocidad de los movimientos se escuchaba gemidos mucho más fuertes; entraba y salía de ella de forma casi desenfrenada cada vez más rápido.

La rubia posó ambas manos en el torso de él, y empezó a moverse frenéticamente; él llevo sus manos a los senos de ella y los apretó fuertemente obteniendo un fuerte gemido proveniente de Hawkeye.

Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, en la habitación no solo se escuchaban gemidos, sino sonidos roncos de parte de Mustang.

-"ahh Roy…ya no…creo que aguante", dicho esto un fuerte orgasmo ocasionó que ella cayera rendida.

-"Igual yo…Riza…", replicó en el momento que acababa dentro de ella.

-"Ahh…", dio otro sonido ronco al sentir como se había venido en ella; ocasionando un doble orgasmo esta vez.

El pelinegro abrazó a Hawkeye tiernamente, y la acostó junto a él, no sabía si se había quedado dormida o se había desmayado, pero ella ya no se movía, así que la dejó dormir a su lado dándole un abrazo de manera posesiva y antes de quedarse dormido pronunció:

-"Te amo, Riza"

En el rostro de la teniente se dibujaba una sonrisa, al cabo de unos minutos Roy se quedó dormido.

Nos estamos leyendo, a por más lemon /


	7. Proposal

Gomene por no subir pronto el cap, no tenía inter :c

Bien disfrutemos de la continuación, nos acercamos al final (:

Cap VII: Proposal

Los despertaron los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación, eran las 7:30am, así que decidieron darse un baño, ya que el tren salía dentro de tres horas.

 _-"¿Cómo amaneciste, cariño?_

 _-"Oh Roy, bien"_ dijo una sonrojada Riza

 __"Sabes, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, después de haber cometido una serie de pecados en Ishval, eres mi salvación, yo que pensé que el cielo jamás me daría una oportunidad de ser realmente feliz"_

 _-"No te atormentes con eso, ya pasó, cometimos errores, ahora lo estamos enmendando_ ", seguidamente el pelinegro le regalo una de esas sonrisas que sólo ella conocía.

Roy la invitó a bañarse juntos, a lo que en un momento la rubia dudó. Dentro de la bañera Riza trató de resistir por un momento, pero el pelinegro ganó aquella contienda, porque su oponente no quería realmente rechazar la invitación; sólo le tomó unos cuantos besos y cosquilleos para darle a entender que la desnudes no sólo es reservado para los juegos en la cama.

Se alistaron, tomaron desayuno y se preparaban a partir rumbo a la estación de tren, una vez ahí conversaban de cualquier tema venidero y se sentían a gusto con su compañía.

 _-"Roy, es mejor que no se enteren de esto en el cuartel"_

 _-"uhm…de acuerdo, sólo por ahora"_

 _-"¿por ahora?"_

 _-"Claro, o quieres mantenerte en el anonimato por siempre, pueden aparecer chicas bonit…"_ De pronto se detuvo al observar que Riza, sacaba mecánicamente su arma; _"Es broma, sabes que eso no pasaría"_

 _-"oh, vaya…",_ agregó guardando su arma.

 _-"Llegando, planeo tener una reunión con Grummam, y ver si ya se aprobó mi solicitud de ley de fraternidad"_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Hiciste eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y porque yo no sabía nada?"_

 _-"Era algo, como una sorpresa para ti…quería intentar y preparar todo, y realmente me hiciste feliz al aceptar estar conmigo, sólo espero que se pueda aprobar la solicitud de ley"_

 _-"entonces…también lo espero",_ dijo la rubia reposando sus manos sobre el pelinegro.

El viaje en tren llegó a su fin, y éstos ni bien llegaron se dirigieron directo al cuartel, tenían que reportarse; una vez dentro volvieron a mostrar su profesionalismo de trabajo; al llegar sus subordinados y demás oficiales preguntaban lo ocurrido, querían saber con detalles que fue lo que pasó, cómo era la misión; cómo se encontraba la teniente y demás; pronto Mustang y Hawkeye estaban respondiendo una lluvia de preguntas.

Después de toda aquella conversación entre todos; Mustang y Hawkeye tenían que reportar en informe lo sucedido en la misión y aquella información tenía que ser llevada al cuartel de Ciudad Central; Roy quería llevar personalmente aquel informe y hablar con Grummam.

Ya era medianoche en el cuartel del Este, y nuestros protagonistas, no acababan con el informe, por ligeras interrupciones entre ellos, como por ejemplo una Riza tendida sobre el escritorio con un Mustang sobre ella, despeinados, con todos los papeles en el suelo.

 _-"Señor…debemos irnos mejor, ya es tarde"_

 _-"Sólo un poco más"_

 _-"Roy Mustang, vayamos a casa, así nunca acabaremos con el informe, si lo que verdad deseas es llevarlo a Central"._

 _-"Tienes razón, vamos te acompaño a casa_ "

Se arreglaron y salieron en dirección de casa de Riza, ahí se encontraba Rebecca y Black Hayate, quienes se aventaron sobre la rubia cuando apareció por la puerta, después de todo eran buenas amigas y Rebecca tenía las copias de la llave del departamento de Riza para cualquier emergencia.

 _-"Buenas noches teniente Hawkeye",_ dijo despidiéndose de la rubia. _"Nos vemos"_ , agregó en dirección de Rebecca.

 _-"Vaya, Riza me tienes que contar todo, te veo muy recuperada, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pero veo que has estado muy bien cuidada; qué hiciste con el general Mustang",_ dijo la morena con una mirada pícara.

 _-Rebecca, estoy cansada, sólo fuimos a una misión que se complicó, eso es todo; ah gracias por cuidar a Black Hayate"_

 _-"Bueno tienes razón, hay que descansar, mañana me iré a mi casa temprano primero y luego al cuartel"_

 _-"Gracias por todo"_

Y después de una pequeña conversación, se quedaron dormidas, hasta que ambas despertaron muy temprano a continuar sus respectivas actividades.

Ya en el cuartel, empiezan la rutina diaria, todos trabajan sin interrupción y se ve al general Mustang poniendo mucho empeño en su informe. Habría pasado una semana desde que general y teniente retornaron de la misión, ambos actuaban como superior y subordinada en el cuartel y sólo cuando Roy acompañaba a Riza a casa mostraban el afecto de su relación; una noche como las anteriores Mustang acompañó a Hawkeye, y ésta le hizo pasar a su casa; la rubia preparó algo de café y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, luego de terminado las bebidas Roy beso a la rubia, fue uno de esos besos tan apasionados.

 _-"Riza, tengo algo muy importante que decirte"_

 _-"¿Sucedió algo?"_

 _-"Riza, quiero estar por siempre a tu lado"_

 _-"Roy sabes que será así"_

 _-"Lo sé…por eso…Riza, ¿quieres ser mi esposa, quieres casarte conmigo?"_ , dijo un sonrojado Roy, sacando una pequeña cajita con un anillo.

Riza Hawkeye estaba totalmente sonrojada, estaba recién asimilando lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca se imaginó que llegaría ese momento, no podía articular palabra alguna.

 _-"¿Riza, estás bien?_

 _-"No lo sé, pero te puedo decir que si…si acepto, acepto Roy"_

 _-"Vaya, Riza me haces totalmente feliz_ ", dijo abrazándola tiernamente _"Sabes, el informe está listo, mañana mismo partiremos a Central a hablar con Grummam, esto no puede esperar, quiero que todos se enteren que pronto serás Riza Mustang, mi esposa"_


	8. Chapter Final

Minna! Gomene, estuve inactiva por unos meses, pero ya estoy aquí, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, de hecho el final, espero lo disfruten (:

CAP FINAL

Era un día caluroso cuando llegaron a la Estación Central, a pesar de las debidas formalidades, no querían perder más tiempo; los recibió Grumman personalmente; este más o menos sabia el porqué de su llegada de manera casi inesperada.

-" _General Mustang, Teniente Hawkeye, buenos días, pasen a mi despacho, después de todo querían platicar de algo importante ¡o me equivoco?" –_ hablo Grumman.

Ambos nombrados correspondieron con un saludo militar característico, _"Tenga un muy buen día, mi señor, si tiene razón, es un tema delicado el cual debemos tratar de inmediato"_ – alego Roy.

De inmediato comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el despacho de Grumman, este por delante llevaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

Una vez intalados en sus respectivos asientos en aquella oficina, Grumman tomo la palabra _"¿Y bien?"_

Mustang le extendió un sobre con el informe sucedido en su misión y algunas hojas sueltas, el Fuhrer las ojeo rápidamente hasta llegar a aquellas hojas sueltas; _"Definitivamente, ¿saben lo que están pidiendo aca?"_ – agrego con una mirada con mucha seriedad.

Riza y Roy intercambiaron miradas, pensando inmediatamente lo mismo, que el Fuhrer estaba por desaprobar aquella petición y sus esperanzas de un futuro juntos se desvanecía, asimismo pensaban quizás en que alguno de ellos deje la milicia, pero era imposible separarse, un montón de ideas cruzaron por sus mentes, hasta que la voz de Grummam los sacaron de sus conflictivos pensamientos.

\- "Ya decía yo…que estaban tardando demasiado y me estaba decepcionando; Promulgare la ley donde se permitan los vínculos en la milicia sin descuidar con la respectiva labor de cada uno de los efectivos…ah y también promulgare el uso de minifaldas para las damas que laboran en la milicia" – dijo con una sonrisa en todo su rostro.

Roy y Riza se miraron boquiabiertos, procesando cada palabra que les decía Grumman, y realmente estaban agradecidos. El Fuhrer se levantó de su asiento y fue a darles un gran abrazo.

Al día siguiente se hacía pública la promulgación de la ley en todo Amestris, la promulgación del uso de minifalda no se realizó porque tras un intercambio verbal en aquel despacho se descartó.

Riza y Roy volvieron a Ciudad del Este e hicieron pública su relación y su matrimonio, todos sus amigos los felicitaron y hacían todos los preparativos, invitaron a todos sus amigos, la ceremonia se realizaría en la Catedral de Ciudad Central.

El día esperado del matrimonio llego, Winry Rockbell, May, Rebecca eran las damas de honor; entre los invitados se encontraban los hermanos Elric, Ling Yao junto a Lan Fan, los hermanos Amstrong, Maria Ross, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Brosh, Marcoh, hasta Cicatriz asistió a la ceremonia, de cierta manera se sentía la falta de Maes Hughes el gran amigo de Roy.

Roy quedo embelesado al ver a Riza del brazo de Grummam dirigiéndose al altar, la ceremonia siguió sin contratiempos y Mustang con Hawkeye sellaron su amor con un dulce beso.

Roy se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, sintió que la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad que la aprovecharía muy bien, junto a Riza Mustang.

Ambos siguieron trabajando en Ciudad del Este, pues era sabido para todos que cuando Grumman se retirara, el nuevo Fuhrer seria Roy Mustang.

Después de dos años el matrimonio Mustang dio a conocer que venía en camino un heredero, un miembro más a su familia, Roy y Riza definitivamente eran las personas más felices de Amestris o mejor dicho más felices del Mundo.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia de una de nuestras parejas mas queridas, el RoyAi *-*'**

 **Pueden sugerir de que otra pareja les gustaría leer, nos vemos. Kim Juvia (:**


End file.
